Redescubriendo la sexualidad: Sai
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Sai se pregunta sobre su vida sexual... bueno, su ausencia de vida sexual y decide investigar un poco. ¿Qué pasa cuando cree haber encontrado a alguien para compartirla? SaiNaruto Narusasu. Lemmon.


Hey, ps aquí con otro one-shot. Ps al parecer estoy negada para las historias largas. Este es sobre Sai y cómo descubre su sexualidad. Quiero hacer algunos similares d'otros personajes pero ps no tengo mucho tiempo. Este lo tenía a medio terminar y ps hoy lo terminé. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Redescubriendo la sexualidad: Sai**

Sai se había estado preguntando durante mucho tiempo, si la falta de emociones era la causante de su falta de líbido. Y para descubrirlo, empezó a documentarse sobre el tema. Fue a la biblioteca más cercana y sacó una montaña enorme de libros sobre sexo. Después de que la encargada lo observara con cara de pervertido, y de que dejara una nota con su teléfono cuando checó los libros, Sai se retiró a su casa. Ahí empezó a leer sin descanso, durante tres semanas. En ese tiempo, descubrió la palabra "erotismo". Se le ocurrió que la falta de erotismo en su vida era lo que le impedía ejercer plenamente de su sexualidad. Eso no era problema. En los libros, también hablaba sobre erotismo, fetiches y demás. Fue ahí, donde encontró una palabra aún más peligrosa: "pornografía". Como al pelinegro no le hizo sentido del todo, decidió ir por un diccionario.

**pornografía**

(De _pornógrafo_).

** 1. ** f. Carácter obsceno de obras literarias o artísticas.  
** 2. ** f. Obra literaria o artística de este carácter.  
** 3. ** f. Tratado acerca de la prostitución. (Real Academia de la Lengua Española)

"Obsceno". Ahora se daba idea de dónde empezar. Debía ir a buscar a Jiraiya. Varias veces escuchó que lo llamaban así, supuso que debía estar mejor informado que él sobre el tema. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y fue en búsqueda del "Ero-sennin".

Pronto llegó a la puerta de un modesto departamento. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta. Instantes después, abrió Jiraiya, sorprendido por la visita de Sai. Cuando el ANBU le platicó su problema al sannin, éste le regaló una caja llena de videos, revistas, grabaciones y mangas. Luego le dió un efusivo apretón de manos, le dijo que algún día se lo agradecería y lo sacó de su departamento, argumentando que estaba a mitad de su "proceso creativo".

Sai regresó a su casa. Se sentó en el sillón y tomó una de las revistas. Y luego otra. Y otra. Pero nada. Lo único que pensó era que algunas poses resultarían sumamente difíciles de dibujar. Decidió comenzar con los mangas. Nuevamente, nada. Sólo podía apreciar los trazos y matices... pero no causaban el menor efecto en él. Encendió la televisión. Sacó un video en la caja, estaba etiquetado como "Yuri". Se preguntó qué tendría que ver una flor con todo eso, pero no le dió la menor importancia y lo introdujo en la videocasetera. Sólo que se le hizo curioso. Eran dos chicas. Aunque tampoco llamó su atención, pero le hizo pensar un poco. Había visto a parejas heterosexuales y no le provocaba la menor exitación, también había visto a dos chicas, pero no le interesaba. Llegó a la conclusión, de que si no le gustaba ver parejas heterosexuales ni lésbicas, le gustaría ver parejas homosexuales, de hombres.

Sai se dió cuenta que era gay.

Buscó algo así en la caja, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Resignado, salió a la calle a "documentarse". Entró a la primera tienda de manga y anime que encontró, supuso que encontraría varias cosas ahí. Después de unos minutos, entendió varios términos como "shonen-ai", "yaoi", "seme" y "uke". No sabía que significaban exactamente, pero le daban una idea. Gastó mucho dinero comprando, algo así como lo que Naruto destinaba a ramen dos semanas.

De nuevo en su casa, Sai comenzó a leer los mangas, y aunque no se sentía ni exitado ni caliente ni nada similar, se dió cuenta que la idea del sexo entre hombres le atraía mucho. Empezó a darse cuenta de las varias posiciones que usaban en las tramas, los clichés, el hecho de que el "rape" no parecía ser algo tan malo y los estereotipos de personajes.

Fue ahí, cuando notó que había un seme y un uke. Los semes, por lo que había visto, eran tipos bien parecidos, fríos, que parecían no tener sentimientos, más altos que sus parejas y que no hablaban mucho. Él se parecía a mucho de lo que decían ahí.

Sai se dió cuenta de que era gay y que era un seme.

Pero un seme no podía hacer gran cosa sin un uke. Porque entonces, no tenía nadie con quien ejercer su vida sexual. Y en caso de no tener un uke, de nada le había valido toda la investigación y sus descubrimientos, mucho menos el dinero invertido en el "material educativo".

Sai se dió cuenta de que era gay y que necesitaba un uke.

Entonces, empezó a pensar en cómo eran los ukes, para ver dónde podía encontrar uno. Un uke generalmente tenía mucha energía, era alegre y amable. Tenían los ojos grandes y expresivos. También solían ser muy escandalosos y dramáticos. Comenzó a pensar a quién reunía todas esas características. Sólo había un hombre al que le quedaran todos esos adjetivos.

Sai se dió cuenta de que era gay y que ya tenía un uke en mente: Naruto.

Y ahora que lo meditaba, nunca había visto a Naruto con otra chica que no fuera Sakura, y la pelirrosa no daba muestras de interés en él. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba rodeado de hombres. Parecía preocuparse mucho más por Sasuke que por Sakura. Sin contar el afecto que le tenía a Iruka-sensei. Además, ya le había visto desnudo. No había encontrado nada desagradable en él. Y la tenía más grande que el ojiazul, otro requisito para ser seme.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano, dispuesto a hacer a Naruto suyo. Sabía que normalmente era el uke quien buscaba al seme, o que se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, pero... bueno, el no tenía todo ese tiempo. Salió en dirección a una sex-shop. Compró lubricante y condones. Supuso que por ahora, le bastaría con eso.

Poco después, se encontró con Naruto. Pensó en caminar con él un rato, hasta encontrar un callejón. Luego, lo llevaría ahí y lo violaría. Después, Naruto estaría tan satisfecho y se daría cuenta de su afecto por Sai, y le pediría que lo hiciera suyo una vez más. Casi siempre pasaba eso en los mangas. Luego se dió cuenta de que era completamente ilógico. El rubio era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de una violación. Se necesitaría todo un escuadrón ANBU para lograrlo. Y como suponía que sus compañeros no lo ayudarían, decidió ir por la ruta tradicional: hablar con él y seducirlo.

Pero sus planes se vieron truncados, al aparecer Sasuke. Intercambiaron unas palabras que Sai no logró escuchar, para luego irse juntos. El Uchiha pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto, y eso impedía sus planes. Ahora entendía todo. El "amor", no era diferente a una misión ninja. Tenía que estar preparado.

Lo primero que decidió, fue que debía investigar el horario de Naruto así como los lugares que frecuentaba. Dos horas después, tenía esa información. Se dispuso a informarse sobre los gustos de su "futuro uke". Eso tardó más tiempo, porque la mayoría respondía "a Naruto le gusta mucho el ramen". Al menos no mencionaron a ninguna chica, y eso lo alentaba. También hizo un calendario sobre lo que haría y hasta donde llegaría cada día, hasta acostarse con el ojiazul el lunes. Todo empezaría ese mismo día: Martes.

Miércoles. Sai se levantó temprano de la cama, tomó un baño y se vistió dejando a la vista un poco de su pecho. Metió un par de condones en la bolsa de su pantalón. Por si acaso. Visitó la plaza, donde sabía que Naruto veía a Iruka, y se lo encontró "casualmente" tres veces, tres lamentables veces, porque en todas, había estado acompañado de Sasuke. Restándole importancia al dueño del sharingan, le sonrió de medio lado todas las veces, acompañando su gesto con una mirada que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Lo encontró una vez más en la tarde, cuando Naruto iba a comprar leche a la tienda. Al parecer, iba a hacer las compras con Uchiha, pues también se encontraba él ahí. Pero como Sasuke estaba ocupado, aprovechó para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el rubio y tomarlo de la mano "accidentalmente" un instante.

Jueves. Sai hizo coincidir la visita habitual de Naruto a Tsunade con la entrega de su reporte. Lo encontró al salir. Con el clásico pretexto de "la mancha en la mejilla" acarició la mejilla del rubio. Sasuke apareció y tuvo que saludarlo para que no pareciera sospechoso. Al menos, había hecho algún avance.

Viernes. Caminó hacia el puente, donde sabía que el equipo siete se reuniría con Kakashi. En el camino se encontró a Naruto y a Sasuke, otra vez. Les saludó "amablemente". Para su suerte, Sakura llegó a tiempo, colgándose del brazo del Uchiha, dejando a Naruto a su merced. Ahora era tiempo de ir más lejos, se le pegó por detrás, y lo rozó con su cuerpo. Decidió que por ese día era suficiente, se despidió de él con un susurro en el oído y volvió a casa.

Sábado. Sai había encontrado un detalle curioso. Al parecer, era muy erótico morder el lóbulo. Jugueteó varias veces con su lóbulo y no sintió nada raro. Pensó en hacer un bunshin y morderse el lóbulo... pero desistió. Era muy raro aún para él. Salió en dirección a la casa de Konohamaru, sabía que el rubio iría a visitarle. Supuso que tendría que intentarlo con Naruto. Lo encontró la esquina antes de llegar a casa de Konohamaru. Se colocó detrás de él, y susurró "Hola Naruto", para después morder su lóbulo. Pensó en hacer algo más, pero un poco amigable "Hola Sai" lo detuvo. Era Sasuke. Sonrió y los dejó solos.

Domingo. Supuso que era hora buena idea darle un día de descanso a Naruto para que se pusiera como colegiala y se preguntara sobre sus sentimientos por él. Luego se daría cuenta de que estaba nervioso cada que Sai lo miraba, y las mariposas en el estómago que sentía cuando se acercaba. Eso era lo que les pasaba a los ukes. Luego iría con un amigo a contarle y a descubrir sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto, Sai tomaba nota sobre todas las posiciones que era posible hacer, zonas erógenas, juguetes sexuales y más. Le ponía tanto interés y detalle que parecía que de eso iba a hacer un examen.

Lunes. Hoy era el gran día en que Sai dejaría de ser virgen. Porque sí, era virgen. Y con Naruto gimiendo su nombre. Sabía que iría a cenar al Ichiraku. Lo seduciría ahí, para ir más tarde al departamento de Sai y hacerle el amor como desesperado. Ese era el plan. ¿Poco original? Tal vez: lo copió de un manga. Llegó alrededor de las siete al afamado establecimiento. Encontró a su víctima sentada, esperando un tazón de ramen.

-Hola Naruto – le saludó sentándose junto a él.  
-Hola Sai – sonrió el aludido – Nos hemos visto mucho esta semana.  
-Eso parece.

Al acabar de pronunciar eso, Sai colocó estratégicamente su mano en la rodilla de Naruto. Se percató de que el rubio trató de pasar por alto ese detalle, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Las cosas iban bastante bien. Pasó de la rodilla a la mitad del muslo, mientras el ojiazul decía algo sobre el ramen. Y nada. Naruto no parecía estar incómodo. Cuando por fin trajeron el ramen, Naruto pidió otro tazón para Sai, quien pensaba que las cosas no podían ir mejor. Mientras tanto, Sai colocó su mano peligrosamente cerca de la ingle del rubio. Se acercó más a él y pensaba susurrarle palabras sucias al oído, pero se vió interrumpido.

-¡Naruto, se puede saber que haces con Sai!

Sí. Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke, como no llegabas y me encontré a Sai, estabamos platicando – sonrió

Bien. Naruto tenía el poder de calmar a Sasuke con sólo unas palabras y una cálida sonrisa, lamentablemente, Sai no.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?  
-Platicaba con Naruto, como él ya dijo.  
-"Platicar"... ¡No te hagas pedazo de imbécil¡Desde hace rato que quieres conquistar a mi Naruto!  
-¿Tu Naruto? - preguntó Sai incrédulo.  
-Sí – afirmó – Mi Naruto.¡¡ Porque Naruto es MI pareja y por lo tanto, Naruto es mío!!

Con su última oración, Sasuke había atraído la atención de todos los presentes. Al darse cuenta, se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras el rubio dejaba sus palillos sobre su tazón de ramen.

-Ah, no lo sabía – dijo Sai de lo más tranquilo  
-Pu-pues ahora ya lo sabes.  
-Sasuke – le llamó el rubio - ¿Por qué no hablamos esto con más calma? Siéntate.  
-Primero quiero que él – dijo señalando a Sai – quite su mano de ahí – señaló la pierna de su pareja.  
-Ah - "exclamó" Sai – No me había dado cuenta de que seguía ahí.

Sai quitó su mano de Naruto, y Sasuke se sentó al otro lado del ojiazul, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Naruto¿se puede saber por qué le seguías el juego a Sai?  
-¿Yo? - respondió inocentemente.  
-¿Así que sabías lo que pretendía? - inquirió incrédulo Sai  
-Síp. Pensé que sería divertido. - contestó Naruto  
-¡Pensaste que sería divertido jugar con mis sentimientos y los de Sai! - Sasuke parecía no creerlo.  
-Nop. Pensé que sería divertido hacer un trío – dijo para retomar sus palillos – Pero al parecer, no te gusta mucho la idea¿ne, Sasuke?

Ninguno de sus dos comensales pareció entender la lógica del rubio. Sai, hasta donde se había dado cuenta, Sasuke salía con Naruto, y mantenían una vida sexual activa. Y el rubio, al parecer era mucho más "curioso" que el Uchiha.

-Por eso te hacías el inocente – al fin pronunció Sasuke – Para atraer a Sai, y que cuando le propusieras lo del trío, no se negara – Naruto asintió – Arg... Sabes que nadie puede resistirse a tí cuando haces eso.  
-Ni siquiera tú, Sasuke – sonrisa triunfal por parte del rubio. - Pero supongo que eso no te convencerá de hacer un trío...  
-¡No!- dijo golpeando la mesa – No... no quiero compartirte – se sonrojó.  
-Bueno Sai, lo siento – se disculpó Naruto – Pero Sasu-chan es muy celoso. Al menos nos divertimos un poco estos días¿ne?  
-Um... Claro – dijo sin haber entendido del todo.  
-¡Más ramen! - gritó Naruto a la camarera.

Algunos tazones de ramen después, los tres chicos se despidieron, y salieron en direcciones contrarias. Naruto y Sasuke juntos, obviamente. Algunas calles después, se le ocurrió que debía preguntarle si no conocía un uke disponible. Tal vez, Naruto al ser uno, conociera a más. Dió la vuelta y se puso a caminar en la misma dirección que aquellos dos.

Al pasar por un callejón, escuchó unas voces. Eran ellos. Supuso que para el tiempo transcurrido, ya deberían estar en su casa. Pero no, seguían ahí. Pensó que tal vez tramaban algo en contra suyo por haber interferido en su relación, y decidió quedarse un poco más.

-Sólo a tí se te ocurre hacer un trío con Sai – le reprochó Sasuke  
-Pero... hubiese sido divertido.  
-¿Ya... ya no te gusta hacerlo conmigo?  
-Claro que sí – dijo Naruto colando sus manos entre la playera del pelinegro – Pero era sólo para probar...

Sasuke atrajo al rubio hacia sí mismo, para besarlo apasionadamente. Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, el ojinegro era acorralado contra la pared. ¿Sasuke acorralado contra la pared? Eso le pareció extraño a Sai, pero prefirió no intervenir. Las manos de Naruto habían dejado su pecho, para meterse entre los pantalones de su pareja y acariciar sus glúteos, para luego pasar a su miembro. Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido, rompiendo el beso. Naruto empezó jugar con el lóbulo de Sasuke, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle la playera a su compañero. Bajó por el pecho del pelinegro, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando. Se concentró en el ombligo, donde pasaba su lengua juguetonamente, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón de Sasuke. Bajó los bóxers del Uchiha, para dejar al descubierto su erección. El rubio puso la cara más inocente que tenía, mientras se metía el sexo de su compañero a la boca, jugando con él como si fuera una paleta. Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban rojas, su respiración era agitada y algunas gotas de sudor bajaban lentamente por su pecho. La boca de Naruto estimulaba el pene de Sasuke de tal forma que los jadeos de éste empezaban a llenar el callejón... hasta que se vino en la boca de su "amigo". El ojiazul lamió sensualmente sus labios, en un gesto zorruno. Volvió a atacar la boca de Sasuke, mientras éste le desabrochaba la playera y acariciaba la piel del jinchiryuki, para luego meter la mano atrevidamente en los boxers del rubio. Naruto, por respuesta, mordió el labio de Sasuke. El rubio dejó un instante a su amante, para bajarle completamente los pantalones, dejándolo desnudo, para después tomarlo por la cintura, y elevarlo un poco. Sasuke sabía qué hacer, y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su compañero. El rubio se lamió los dedos, para estimular la entrada de su amante. Naruto bajó su cremallera y dejó a la vista su latente erección, para después, penetrar a Sasuke. Se movían a un ritmo, que ambos jadeaban y gemían desesperadamente, hasta que por fin, Naruto se vino dentro de su compañero. Salió de Sasuke y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Aún quieres hacer un trío?  
-Creo que ya no.  
-Eres un dobe – sonrió – me desnudaste en un callejón. Hace frío¿sabes?  
-Parecías tener mucho calor hace rato. Ven, te ayudo a vestirte.

Mientras Naruto recogía las ropas de Sasuke, Sai no cabía en sí de sorpresa. ¡Naruto era un seme¡Y Sasuke era su uke!... Eso rimaba...¿el nombre tenía alguna relación? Sintió una punzada en la entrepierna.

Sai había descubierto que era gay, y que tenía líbido.

Tal vez, debería reconsiderar su definición de uke, porque Sasuke se veía endemoniadamente sexy mientras Naruto lo hacía suyo. Ahora buscaría a alguien más, con quien practicar su recién descubierta sexualidad. Pero ahora, tendría que hacerse cargo de su "problemita" solo... En ese momento la idea del trío no sonaba tan mal. Decidió correr lo más rápido hasta su casa, para arreglar su despierto sexo y evitar que lo descubrieran. Cuando llegó, se metió inmediatamente al baño, y frotaba su miembro, mientras las escenas del callejón le venían a la mente, hasta que se corrió. Tomó una ducha fría, pensando en todo lo acontecido desde su visita a la biblioteca, la visita a Ero-sennin, los videos, los mangas, el yaoi...

Sai había descubierto que era gay, y que la realidad superaba de una manera impresiontante a la ficción.

* * *

Y ps eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado y s'opinión será bien recibida. Creo que quedó algo raro.

Zia Jian!

Dark Phinx


End file.
